


Snacktime

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Frottage, Kairi is dating both Sora and Riku, Kinda???? not really but theres an Attempt, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Polyamory, The main focus is riku and sora, once again not really but there was an attempt, sadly kairi isnt super present in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 04:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13895976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sora and Riku are left alone in Kairis apartment. They play some video games, eat some food, and finally deal with that sexual tension thats always lingering between them.





	Snacktime

“Why do _you_ have to go!?” Sora whined, leaning back into Kairis leather couch. Riku peered over Sora's head, waiting for her response.

“Because Xion's car broke down, she needs a ride, Roxas is at work, and I'm not gonna let some creepy cab driver take her home.” Kairi says while pulling on her sneakers.

“But-” Sora starts, but is quickly shut down.

“Oh, be quiet. It’ll be an hour at most.” She smiles at her boyfriends, opening the door. “I'll be back before you two know it. See you guys later!” She stepped out the door, before adding an afterthought. “Don't break anything!”

Both boys let out a synchronized ‘we won't’ as Kairi shuts the door. Riku lets out a small huff, looking back at the tv. “It's not like we’re kids.” He unpauses the game the two were playing, getting a few unfair hits on Sora while he was distracted.

“I know, right- Hey!!” Sora frantically picked up his controller, smashing a few buttons. “Rude! I wasn’t ready!”

“Yeah, well, you wait for an opening, and then you attack. That's how a fight works.”

“It's a _game_ , Riku! Your'e supposed to wait!” He frowns as he watches his character get pounded to the ground, then the words ‘Winner! P1’ flashing in blue across the screen. “Also, why am I player two? It’s my game!”

“Kairi’s console.” Riku flicks through some options, setting up another round.

“What does that have to do with anything?!”

“It doesn't. It's pointless, Just like you whining about being second player.” He looks to his left, a smile tugging at his lips as Sora pouts. “Oh, c'mon, relax.” He reaches over and ruffles Sora's hair. Sora lets out a little noise, pushing Riku's hand away.

“Alright, that’s it, start the match, I'm gonna kick your ass this time.”

“Oh, bringing out the big boy words, huh?”

“Shut up and hit start!”  
  
“Yeah, okay. Get ready.”

~~

“I hate you.”

Riku laughs, setting down his controller on the table as ‘Winner! P1’ flashes across the screen for the fifth or sixth time that day. “To much for you to handle?”

“You don't even own this game!” Sora peels himself off the couch, frowning at his best friend. “How are you so good- why are you always like this, naturally good at things. It's unfair. I want that skill.”

“I’d say it takes practice, but honestly? It doesn't. Maybe I was born with it.” Riku stands up, walking towards Kairis kitchen. Her apartment is small, and the kitchen is right next to the living room. He opens a cupboard, scanning through the collection of snacks his girlfriend has stocked up. Riku filled up his arms, helping himself. He also made sure to grab some food Sora enjoyed as well.

Sora mumbles ‘maybe it's Maybelline’ under his breath, before looking towards the kitchen wall. “Snacks?”

“Snacks.” Riku affirms. He rounds the corner, setting the pile of chips and chocolate packets on the coffee table. Riku sits back down, popping open a bag of chips before unceremoniously shoving a few in his mouth. Sora follows suit with a different bag, propping his feet on the table. Riku looks over, eyeing the chips. “How can you just eat plain chips? We don't even have any dip.”

“There's something satisfying about it. Besides, better than all dressed.” Sora says accusingly, pointing a greasy finger at Riku and his chips. Riku glares back at him.

“At least they taste like something.” Riku leans back, licking off his fingers as he sets his chips down beside him. Sora looks at him, letting out a small hum to get Riku's attention. He glances over, just as Sora swallows a mouthful of chips.

“Can I have a kiss?”

Riku's eyes widen a little bit in surprise. “...What?”

“Can I have a kiss?” Sora looks over at Riku, making direct eye contact. He supposes it wasnt that unusual, though, he didn't think Sora would be so upfront and casual about it. They've been friends for so long, and they are both dating the same girl. And it's not like Riku hadn't thought about asking Sora out as well. Sora, with his big ocean blue eyes, always full of childlike wonder. Sora, who was too kind- opening his heart for anyone who needed it. Who has been hurt so many times and yet managed to stay so sweet. Sora, with his adorable dimples, and his soft looking lips, and-

Yeah. Yeah you know what? He's just going to do it.

Riku leans in, gently pressing his lips against Soras. Nothing happens for a moment, but then Sora is pressing back. Sora wipes his hand on his shorts, moving the bag of chips out of the way as he adjusts his position. Sora snakes his hands around Rikus waist, hugging him close while Riku's hand finds its way into Sora’s hair. He grips it slightly, Sora letting out a quiet moan as he rubs small circles on Rikus back.

Sora flicks his tongue against Rikus lips, and he responds near instantaneously, letting out a gentle hum and parting them. Sora explores Rikus mouth, his tongue running along his teeth. Rikus free hand joins his other one in Sora's hair, pulling Sora as close as he possibly could. In response, Sora moves his hands down to Rikus ass, giving it a small squeeze as he pulls his best friend (boyfriend?) closer. Riku lets out a moan, letting his tongue twirl with Soras. The two break the kiss, resting their foreheads together as they catch their breath. Riku plays with a small lock of Sora's hair, noting how soft it is.

“...Alright, First things first,” Sora says, breaking the silence. “You taste like all dressed chips.” Riku lets out a small, breathy chuckle. “Secondly,” He takes a hand off of Rikus backside, pointing at the table. “I was totally asking for a Hershey's kiss, but this was really nice too.” Riku glances to the side, and sure enough there's an unopened package of Kisses on the right side of the coffee table.

Huh. “Oops.”

“Oops indeed.” Sora laughs a little, looking back up at Riku, setting his hand back onto his boyfriends (yeah, definitely his boyfriends) ass, giving it a small squeeze. Riku gasps a little bit, smiling. “So… where where were we?” He leans up, swiftly pressing his lips against Rikus once more. Riku immediately responds, groaning into the kiss. Sora starts to play with the waistline of Rikus pants, tracing a hand to the front and fiddling with Rikus belt.

Riku lets out a hum of approval, moving his hands to the sides of Sora's face. He leans back, and Sora temporarily moves his hands away to adjust his position so he's on top of Riku. Once the two are comfortable, Soras hands are right back at Rikus belt. Sora thrusts down, and they both groan loudly. Sora gets Rikus belt undone before he breaks the kiss with a small wet smack, staying centimeters away from Riku's face.

“Are we- are we doing this?”

Riku takes a moment to catch his breath, before nodding. “I’m- yeah. On the couch?” Sora shrugs, before pressing their lips back together. He unbuttons Rikus pants, slipping his hand between the fabric of his briefs and his jeans, gently stroking the bulge that's formed there. Riku lets out a moan, grabbing onto Sora's shirt. “Off.” Sora pulls away for a moment, and Riku frowns at the loss of contact. Sora pulls off his tank top, tossing it across the room, and grabs the hem of Rikus shirt.

“It's not fair if I'm the only one shirtless.” He smirks down at him, lifting the shirt upwards. Riku puts his arms up, Sora pulling off his t-shirt easily before tossing it across the room as well; and he immediately shoves his hand back into Rikus pants. Soras lips find their way to Rikus neck, kissing down towards his collarbone. Riku moans, throwing his head back as he squeezes his eyes shut.

“Fuck, Sora…” He bucks into Sora's hand, biting his lip. He reaches his hand down into Sora’s shorts before rubbing around his boyfriends aching cock, starting from the bottom and working his way up to the tip. Sora groans, halting his attack on Rikus neck. He smiles for a moment, enjoying the small collection of purple marks.

“C'mon.” Sora sits up, grabbing his shorts and swiftly pulling them down, inelegantly kicking them off his legs. Riku laughs, watching as Sora strips.

“I didn't know they sold Disney underwear in your size.”

“Shut up! I didnt think I’d be doing this when I got dressed this morning.” Riku sits up a little and reaches down to grab his own pants, but Sora is immediately back on him. He sets his hand on Rikus chest, pushing him back on the couch cushions. He flashes Riku a smirk before running his hands down his chest, stopping at Rikus jeans. Sora grabs onto the side of his pants, kissing the hem of Rikus (decidedly boring) black briefs.

Riku feels blood rush to his cheeks as he watches Sora kiss his dick through the briefs, leaving wet marks each time his lips leave to go lower. He pulls Rikus jeans down to about his knees, before moving his hands back up to grab onto Rikus underwear. He flashes a devilish smirk up at Riku, before pulling down his briefs. Rikus cock bobs forward as its freed from its confines. Sora puts his mouth to the base, leaving a small kiss. He brings a hand up to grab onto it, kissing his way up to the tip and licking the small beads of precum from the slit. Riku lets out a low groan, gripping onto Sora's hair and pulling him closer, hoping to speed up the process.

“Excited, huh?” Sora teases, licking a long stripe up the underside of Rikus cock.

“Shut up, you’re just…” Riku trails off as Sora takes his member into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, letting out small moans and hums as he works his mouth on Rikus cock. “God- Sora, where did you learn this…?” He lets out a groan, grabbing a fistfull of Soras hair. He lets out a warbled cry, thrusting his hips up into Soras mouth. Sora lets out a surprised moan, taking his hands and grabbing onto Rikus hips. He pins Rikus waist to the couch with a surprising amount of strength, taking the entire cock into his mouth before quickly pulling off and sitting up with a gasp. Riku lets out a small whine, sitting up on his elbows. “Dear _lord_ , Sora.”

Sora smiles, licking his lips as he wipes some drool off his chin. “Enjoyed that, huh? Well there's- _Whoa_ -” Sora is forced forward by Riku lifting his leg up, and he reaches down to Soras waist to grab the hem of his boxers. He moves them down about an inch, before frowning.

“Get up and take those off.”

“Taking charge, huh?” Sora smiles, before standing up, stumbling a little bit. He eagerly pulls off his boxers, and Riku takes the chance to properly kick off his jeans and briefs.

“Yeah.” He reaches over, grabbing Sora's hand and pulling him back down on top of him, Sora smiles, pressing his forehead to Riku’s. Sora straddles his waist, pressing a quick kiss to the others lips.  
  
“So... how are we doing this?” Sora asks. His hands are tracing patterns around Rikus chest. He trails around Rikus pecs, then down his abs. Sora brings them lower before he quickly runs his fingers back up to repeat the pattern. Riku takes a moment to enjoy the feeling, before running his own hands down Soras sides which come to rest on his waist.

“Well, we don't have anything we need.” Riku moves his hand in between the two of them, taking Soras cock into his grasp; causing him to gasp and stop his ministrations. “So how about we just- get each other off?” Riku smirks at his boyfriend above him, who nods.

“Sounds- sounds good to me, fuck-” Sora cuts himself off with a groan, and he runs his hand down Rikus torso. He glides his hand in a long, slow stroke up Rikus cock, grinding down against him as he does so. Both men groan, pleasure running through them. Riku presses up against Sora, pressing their lips together in a messy kiss.

The two continue to grind against each other, gasping and panting filling the otherwise quiet apartment. Sora breaks the kiss, a small trail of saliva connecting his and Rikus bruised lips. He starts leaving wet, frantic kisses up Rikus jawline, nibbling on his earlobe when he reaches it. Riku lets out a warbled cry, cheeks flushing a light red.

“Hon-Honestly,” Sora starts, whispering into Rikus ear, “I always- really, really liked you- As a kid maybe I thought I was jealous but god, Riku, your so- _pretty_ -” He gasps in his ear, responding to Riku groping his ass with his free hand.

“I'm not-” Riku stops, his argument completely disappearing from his mind as he groans. He throws his head back, holding Sora like his life depends on it. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

“You are, you really, really are- _oh_ -” Sora gasps again, his breathing speeding up. He kisses Rikus neck again furiously between moans. “I'm gunna- Riku-” Sora stutters out, and Riku just nods in response. Sora gives in first, groaning loudly as he comes over Riku's hand and chest. Riku follows moments after, a desperate moan escaping from his lips, freezing as he adds to the mess between the two of them.

Neither of them talk, for a moment, to busy trying to recover and to process what just happened. Sora moves first, pressing a kiss to Rikus lips. It was gentle, and caring, so much like Sora that when they part Riku can't help but feel a smile tug at his lip.

“Of all the times I’ve thought about this, I never imagined our first time would be on our girlfriends couch” Sora says, absentmindedly playing with Riku's hair. Riku closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

“And how many times have you thought about having sex with me?”

Sora flushes bright red, pulling his hand away from Riku's hair. “That’s, uh, not important.” Riku smiles, cracking his eyes open to give his boyfriend a look. “Anyway, we should hurry and get in the shower. I don't think Kairi is gonna be happy with the fact we kinda banged on her couch-”

“I'm home!” Kairi says as she swings the door open. “Hope I didn't miss much!”

“God _dammit!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yall!!! thanks for reading. Ive never written smut before, and i really wanted to Expand my writing horizons. I think i did pretty decently for my first time.
> 
> Also, for those wondering about Kairi:  
> 1\. Shes mad because they fucked on the couch  
> 2\. Shes mad because they didnt wait for her  
> 3\. Shes totally cool with the two of them together and was actually Waiting for it to happen
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Dont forget to leave kudos and a comment! if you have any ideas for something you want me to write, lemme know.


End file.
